


Upgrades

by Starrbrand



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, Other, SentientWarframe, WarframeGame, Warframes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrbrand/pseuds/Starrbrand
Summary: Meghan is one of the Tenno. And unlike many she treats her Warframes as companions and friends, even if they don't have sentience on their own...or do they? Umbra's awakening had left her still in deep process over the events, but that didn't mean there wasn't work to be done. And she has just finished a long slog of seeking and working and hunting to bring Rhino into his Prime.





	Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> First posting here ever. Kind of nervous. But this character will not get out of my head with her stories. So here is a quick little story about Meghan the Tenno and her Rhino Warframe. A few head canons of my own that don't exactly go with how a Game runs. Warframes evolving into their Prime versions being chief in this one. 
> 
> I hope you like my short short fic.

Meghan felt her body sigh as she slipped back into it. The transference with her warframe ended after a very rewarding mission. They had found the last part needed to evolve Rhino into his prime form. In her own body the thrill and excitement of success raised goosebumps over her skin. And so she was smiling when she stepped from her transference pod.

And surprised to find Rhino standing in the doorway. Meghan paused once free of the pod. Frowning across the ten feet at the warframe. Had she left him there? She was pretty sure she had left him in the arming bay. Then he moved of his own accord and Meghan yelped in surprise. Rhino had been lifting his hand out to her but her yell had given him pause.

"Ordis...what is going on?" Meghan queried her ship cephalon. The holographic cube and static flickered into being.

"Oh dear, Operator! I fear your Warframe has attained sentience...be caref-KILLITKILLIT-ul," The glitchy worrywort of a computer replied. The word Sentience had several meanings. Did Ordis mean to say that Rhino was turning into a Sentient? The current biggest threat to living things and the system at the moment. Meghan stared at her Warframe uncertainty nagging at her.

The last few months she had felt something when bound with her frames. Feelings that were not her own but not foreign either. Feelings of protection, worry, and even love. And not just in Rhino, but in Mesa, Equinox, and Hydros too. All warframes she had on the verge of Prime evolution. They had to be related. And while she was going through these observations Rhino moved again. One hand being raised and held out to her as he appeared to stare though his faceplate had no notable eyes.

"You want me to come with you?" Meghan asked a little uncertainly. Rhino nodded his head and she drew in a sharp breath. Feelings began to well up in her belly. Meghan had been lonely for so long. Yes she had found a few old friends from the time before the long sleep of the Tenno, but they had their own missions and ships. And she had grown deeply attached to her frames. Sure some more than others, but that was to be expected. Rhino was one such and here he stood waiting for her.

She walked over and slowly put her hand in his. She stared up into the dark black faceplate and realized with a shock he had already begun to evolve. His horn was bigger and his coloring had changed subtly. Beautifully into this golden and dark umber body rippling with muscle. Rhino's much larger hand dwarfed her own, being at least twice as big. Yet he gently closed his hand around hers before pulling her in suddenly against him.

"Operator! Let her g-g-g-go you fiend!" Ordis yelled as Rhino's arms engulfed the smaller form of Meghan. Yet a heartbeat later he had her swept up in his arms, head bent to nuzzle as her brow. 

"It's all right, Ordis," Meghan said in soft awe. Rhino was so warm and despite the muscle was somehow soft and plush. And he had swept her up with such care she didn't have any fear. As he nuzzled her she began to smile, lifting a hand to stroke what should have been a cheek in a normal being. Yet he was no less majestic and beautiful for his alieness. 

It seemed a mere moment before the warframe turned and bore his operator from the transference chamber. "Where are you taking me?" Meghan asked, trying not to get the giggles from the overwhelming emotions and revelation. Her warframes were becoming sentient. It would no longer be just her and Ordis. Rhino could not answer for he had no mouth with which to speak. Something done to most all of the Warframes in their original making. Where they were to be slave warriors for the mighty empire and the mighty war.

So as answer Rhino bore his operator to the foundary and gently settled her upon her feet. Before he turned and began to type in a request. From a digital maker she hadn't known about. The images that flashed across the screen made Meghan pause and turn to look at Rhino. 

"Rhino...those are...penile upgrades?!"


End file.
